My Life Would Suck Without You
by JordanPhoenix
Summary: Pearl's last-ditch plan to make Nick and Maya be Special Someones on their LAST DAY together: Operation Gatewater Land! Can the ultimate Phaya shipper's scheme FINALLY give Phoenix the courage to present Maya w/the DEFINITIVE EVIDENCE of his love - before she becomes Kurain Master and returns to Kurain FOR GOOD - taking his broken heart with her? Written for 9/5/16 NaruMayo day.


_A/N: Today we are in the official AA timeline - September 5, 2016, so this is my personal tribute to Phoenix and Maya Day! It takes place a month after T & T, and right before Nick's disbarring in the AA timeline. This is completely separate from my Phaya tribute triad piece with ThePudz and Yanmegman, **Say Hello To Yesterday ,** which I hope you guys also check out when you have a chance! :)_

 _This is the prequel to the **Turnabout Lawful Love Series** , as the segue to **Not A Girl, Not Yet A** **Woman**_ _tand-alone story._

 ***cover art by Mandy Mo on deviantart**

* * *

 _I know that when you look at me_  
 _There's so much that you just don't see_  
 _But if you would only take the time_  
 _I know in my heart you'd find_  
 _A girl who's scared sometimes_  
 _Who isn't always strong_  
 _Can't you see the hurt in me?_  
 _I feel so all alone_

 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _Won't you hold me in your arms_  
 _And keep me safe from harm_  
 _I want to run to you (oooh)_  
 _But if I come to you (oooh)_  
 _Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

 _Each day, each day I play the role_  
 _Of someone always in control_  
 _But at night I come home and turn the key_  
 _There's nobody there, no one cares for me_  
 _What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams_  
 _Without someone to share it with_  
 _Tell me what does it mean?_

 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _Won't you hold me in your arms_  
 _And keep me safe from harm_  
 _I want to run to you (oooh)_  
 _But if I come to you (oooh)_

 _Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_  
 _I need you here_  
 _I need you here to wipe away my tears_  
 _To kiss away my fears_  
 _If you only knew how much_

 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _I wanna run to you (oooh)_  
 _Won't you hold me in your arms_  
 _And keep me safe from harm_  
 _I want to run to you (oooh)_  
 _But if I come to you (oooh)_  
 _Tell me, will you stay or will you run away_

* * *

 **My Life Would Suck Without You**

 _ **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey**_  
 _Wright & Co. Law Offices  
_March 13, 2019 8:00 AM

 _It's like I can't reach her. I've never felt so distant or disconnected from her even though she's sitting right next to me._

Phoenix Wright took his last bite of bacon and stared hopelessly into the downcast face of his soon-to-be ex-legal assistant, Maya Fey, as she poked listlessly at the untouched waffles Pearl had thoughtfully prepared for their morning meal. The 9-year-old had long since finished her own food and was now anxiously nibbling at her thumb as she joined the Ace Attorney's concerned glance at the silent spirit medium, neither one knowing what to say to bolster the young woman's gloomy disposition.

Normally the spirit medium and future Kurain Master had the appetite of an elephant that completely belied her petite, willowy frame, along with a constant contagious smile and sunny disposition, which brightened any room. However, that morning at the breakfast table, and ever since Misty Fey's funeral the month before, Maya had become more and more withdrawn, to the point where Phoenix felt as though his best friend in the world were stranger now, much to his great chagrin. He simply couldn't reach her, nor get her to open up to him whatsoever, no matter what he did.

At Misty's graveside after the service, when he'd tried to sympathize with the agony and sense of loss she was undoubtedly feeling since losing her mother in the most tragic way possible, Maya had simply snapped at him that losing his parents in college in a plane crash just wasn't the same thing as seeing a parent be _murdered before her very eyes_ , then had gone on to shut him out completely.

Despite having saved the woman he secretly loved repeatedly from life or death scenarios, it was the one time in all the years he had known Maya Fey that Phoenix had never felt more frustrated or helpless. It had been quite a relief, with an admitted side of unmistakable jealousy, when Maya had, at last, dropped her icy coping façade, eventually breaking down and seeking solace in Miles Edgeworth's arms later at the cemetery, due to the fact that the handsome prosecutor could actually _empathize_ with her plight.

Phoenix had desperately hoped that shedding some much-needed tears would have finally brought Maya enough respite to bring her around to being herself once more, as he knew his days with her were numbered and yearned to make them _pleasantly_ memorable. Alas, despite his and Pearl's best efforts to cheer her up or coax a smile out of her, the spirit medium had since continued to be a shadow of her former self.

Knowing his best friend was still in so much turmoil and pain beneath her aloof veneer was positively _gutting_ him inside. Granted, he knew she was trying to stay strong for the sake of Pearl, whom she was essentially now legal guardian for, but Maya had always been able to cry on his shoulder in the past. And the clock was ticking down on her limited amount of time left with him. Phoenix could no longer glibly assume that in due course if he gave her enough time and space, she would eventually come around because he had the luxury of both working and living with her and Pearl and could wait patiently.

Amongst the tragic aspects pertaining to Misty's untimely demise was the fact that Maya had inadvertently been coerced into the entirely _unwanted_ position of Master of Kurain, and had thus been putting off her return back to her village for as long as possible.

Now the day they had all been dreading had come. The village elders would no longer listen to excuses nor reason. Maya and Pearl would have to return back to Kurain _tomorrow_ , and unwittingly taking a part of Phoenix's heart with them. There were no words to describe this pre-devastation about the impending but inevitable loss of the two most important people in his life. The Ace Attorney couldn't have loved the tiny spirit medium any more than if she had been his own daughter, and the way he felt about her cousin seemed to be a _blatant factor_ to _everybody_ around them – little Pearl included! – except, of course, _Maya_ herself.

Phoenix had yearned to tell his assistant for some time how he felt about her, but the timing was never right. It was just one series of trials and tribulations after another, without any recourse in sight. Heck, for all he knew, Maya saw him as nothing more than an old man/older brother/her boss and would be _horrified_ to know just what sort of ardor had been building up in his heart, _a_ _ **token**_ _of which had been_ _ **literally and figuratively**_ _burning a hole in his pocket_ ever since she'd been kidnapped by Shelly DeKiller, which he had _yet_ to give to her.

 _I'll tell her when the time is right_! _I'll give it to her for her next birthday or Christmas_! These had been the delay tactics he'd kept telling his cowardly self, ever content to remain dragging his feet and stalling for time, a luxury which he no longer had at his disposal. Now that he knew she would be leaving at the crack of dawn the next morning on the first train back to her village possibly never knowing his feelings about her was perhaps the most depressing thing of all.

"It's our last day together, Maya," Phoenix informed the still mute raven-haired brunette with forced cheerfulness. "What do you feel like doing?"

Maya finally lifted her head, deadened mocha eyes peering at him sightlessly beneath her long fringe, making his heartache at how her typical vibrancy appeared to have gone to the grave, right along with Misty Fey. He would have given anything in the world to see her smile again, even just once.

"You and Pearly decide, Nick. I'm not picky," she replied dully, pushing her chair back from the table and leaving her untouched plate of food behind her. "I'm going to go take a shower."

As she padded down the hall towards the bathroom, the defense attorney shifted his helpless gaze onto the perturbed Pearl, who was biting her lip in consternation as she stared after her cousin before meeting his concerned eyes.

"I can't stand seeing her like this, Pearls. She's breaking my heart! And she didn't eat a bite of breakfast!" He added worriedly. "Imagine – _Maya Fey_ not eating _food_! It's like _science fiction_!"

"I know you're worried about her, Mr. Nick. It's hard seeing her be so sad all the time." The little spirit medium's shoulders slumped. "It's hard for _me_ , too! I was hoping today, at least, we could all do something _fun_ together which would give her _no choice_ but to _smile_!"

"Pearls I'm open to _any and all_ suggestions you have at this point!" The lawyer ran a hand through his spikes in agitation. "I would even take her to see the latest _Steel Samurai_ movie in the theaters – _for the fifth tim_ e! – If I thought it would cheer her up! Just name something, _anything,_ that you think would work into bringing _one iota of happiness_ into that girl's heart and I swear to you we'll do it, no questions asked!"

A thoughtful frown creased Pearl's smooth forehead as she stared sightlessly at the morning newspaper which was folded on the table, and her doe eyes brightened suddenly.

" _That's it!"_ She announced suddenly, snapping her fingers and pointing excitedly to the picture of the blue badger in front of a roller coaster beside a headline that read: _**Badger Photo Rally at Gatewater Land Today!**_

" _What's_ it?" Phoenix asked blankly, staring down at the photo of the garish police mascot, which an aggravated Miles Edgeworth had once dubbed a " _wriggling piece of plywood_!" The goony-looking blue character stood beside other similar, but separate, replicas of itself, along with a garish pink version as well.

"We'll take Mystic Maya to Gatewater Land! It's the happiest place on earth!"

"That's _Walt Disney World_ , Pearls." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Besides, Maya is turning 21 next month, don't you think she's a little – ah – _too old_ for amusement parks?"

Pearl scowled and rolled up her sleeve threateningly, which he knew was _never_ a good sign.

"Darn it, Mr. Nick, you _said_ you would do _anything_ to make Mystic Maya happy, no questions asked!"

"Yes, but I was hoping for something more along the lines of perhaps a museum or art gallery…"

 _Where children under 10 are usually half-price…_

"Were you _lying_ to me?" Pearl demanded crossly.

"Well, no…but…" He took a preventive step backward as the little girl's hand formed into a fist. Despite being such a tiny thing, he knew from experience just how _hard_ Pearl Fey could punch and/or slap when aggrieved! He _still_ had bruises from the previous month when she had accused him of _staring at Iris too long_ at the prison when he had merely been _marveling_ about how a _psychotic demon_ like Dahlia Hawthorne could've had such a _docile doormat_ for _an identical twin sister_!

"You're _supposed_ to be her Special Someone!" Pearl declared, her arm already drawn back and poised for action. "This might be your _last chance_ to let Mystic Maya know how much you care, Mr. Nick! _Shame_ on you for trying to back out on your word to a little kid!"

"OK! You win!" Phoenix groaned, already mentally tabulating how much this _fun excursion_ was going to cost him.

" _Yay_!" The fierce expression miraculously disappeared as quickly as it had come, like a cloud passing in front of the sun, and once again Pearl's normally angelic countenance was back in place. "What are you waiting for Mr. Nick? Get out of those pajamas and let's get ready to go to have some fun!"

And that was how Phoenix Wright got roped into spending his last day - and _last remaining dollars in his wallet –_ with Pearl and Maya Fey at Gatewater Land.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey**_  
 _Gatewater Land  
_ March 13, 2019 10:30 AM

They had only been at the amusement park for 15 minutes before the reignited, bubbly, _overgrown woman/child_ that was Maya Fey, at last, snapped out of her funk and remembered she was _a walking human garbage disposal with feet!_

"Nick, I'm hungry!" She announced, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the food building. "Let's go eat! According to the guidebooks they gave us, they have some new and exotic foods here that I'm just dying to try!"

Phoenix was still well tided-over from breakfast and had been mercifully smart enough to stop at a bank machine before coming to the amusement park, as he knew how overpriced the greasy grub was at such places, and he looked down fretfully at Pearl.

"Er, are you hungry as well, Pearls?"

"I'm still full from the waffles, Mr. Nick." The little girl smiled sweetly, reaching up with a tiny hand to clasp his own. "But I wouldn't mind getting some cotton candy."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. The fluffy, sugary treats were one of the cheaper items sold at the park, only about three dollars, and he was relieved that at least _one_ of his guests wasn't content to eat him out of his house and home! Deciding that _When in Rome_ was the best policy to adopt in this sort of environment, he mentally shrugged and found himself actually indulging in battered chicken, rolled around in Frosted Flakes cereal, and waffles, served on a stick, along with a Canadian dish called _poutine_. It was simply French fries and gravy, with mounds of cheese curds smothered on top, and surprisingly quite tasty. But, along with everything else at the theme park, it was also _grotesquely over-sized,_ and he had no qualms about giving it to Maya to polish off, in hopes it would at least _somewhat_ quell her never-ending appetite, which had suddenly resurfaced with a vengeance!

He was in no such luck. The gluttonous Maya was nowhere near discerning or bird-like in appetite as her companions. Apparently eating most of Phoenix's fare had merely been a pre-appetizer for her, as she claimed to still be "absolutely _starved_ "!

Feeling adventurous, the now giddy spirit medium was perfectly willing to indulge herself at the Bug Bistro, a new addition to the Food Building this year, dishing up a bug-focused menu. The 'Bug Dog' was a beef frank topped with seasoned mustard crickets, and also boasted a crispy beef taco with chili lime crickets, and a concoction called Beetle Juice: mango pulp, lime, and buttermilk mixed with roasted mealworm powder. It was only when she saw that Phoenix was _literally turning green_ at the mere notion of the revolting sounding food that she instead settled for:

*A fried, pig-ear sandwich, topped with maple bacon, cheddar cheese, and chipotle aioli

*A sweet potato tart topped with bacon, (naturally), and a warm marshmallow in the center

*A _Philly Steaklair_ : a traditional cheese-steak sandwich stuffed into a classic French éclair, topped with chocolate icing and whipped cream

*The comically, yet wholly inappropriately named _Threesome Burger_. It had the flavors from Canada, Italy and Greece come together in one over-the-top burger: Canadian mac and cheese, Italian meatballs and Greek fries packed on top of a meaty patty, with feta cheese and bacon adding the final touches.

Last but not least was dessert: a Chocolate Diablo Waffle Cone: a spicy sundae, made with wasabi peas and Sriracha caramel. Phoenix had foolishly taken a bite when Maya offered him one and had felt _the immediate heartburn_ kicking in - along with his mouth _being on fire,_ and thus needing to shove a fistful of Pearl's cotton candy into his mouth in an attempt to cool it off! The end result was that his lips and tongue were mostly blue afterword, making him look as though he had just been " _chomping on a Smurf_ " which Maya all too gleefully pointed out to him.

"Are your six stomachs just about _nearly_ full by now, Miss Bottomless Pit?" Phoenix tried not to wince as he looked down at the dwindling number of bills in his wallet. "I mean, you girls wanted to go on the rides...aren't you worried about all this junk making you sick?"

"My six stomachs are cast iron, Nick!" Maya padded her flat tummy. "I'm good to go on a ride if _you_ are, Old Man!"

"M- me? Rides?" Phoenix paled visibly as Maya began dragging him towards the double looped roller coaster in the middle of the theme park. Its track went up steeply to a high point and then dropped precipitously into a hair-raising dive, the speed from which took the sparsely loaded cars around two full loops before coming to a halt. "M – Maya you _know_ I'm afraid of heights…"

"Oh, stop being such an old fart!" Maya scoffed as she tugged him into the line. "You've got to _face_ your fears! The ride is only 30 seconds long! It'll be over before you know it!"

"No way, Maya!" Phoenix attempted to lock down his feet and petulantly hold his ground despite the amused look on the ride attendant's face. "I don't think going 100 miles an hour after all that greasy sugary stuff we just ate would be the greatest idea for my stomach! You and Pearls go!"

"I'm afraid I can't let the little cutie aboard, Sir." The attendant shook his head. "The child will not be able to go on - guest heads have to reach the top of this red line here in order ride and she's too tiny. It's no trouble though, she can just wait with me here on the other side of the line and just meet you both the moment the ride is over. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

And that was how he, Phoenix Wright, _of nearly crippling acrophobia_ , ended up being conned into going onto a 93-meter high roller coaster with the woman he loved…although at that moment, whom he also could have _merrily throttled_!

* * *

"Have fun, Mr. Nick!" Pearl was already waving at them as Maya, with surprising superhuman strength, managed to haul Phoenix forward towards the roller coaster tracks.

Phoenix's stomach was filled with even more butterflies of nervousness as they approached the ride, the screams of the passengers making him want to hide.

"Come on, Nick, live a little! Have some fun!" Maya nudged him in the side, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah, fun." He breathed, feeling the oxygen leave his body as they approached the lady with the headset, who evidently took her job _way_ too seriously as she instructed them to secure all their valuables, as the park was not responsible for any lost items on the ride.

 _Click click click_. The cart dragged itself up with effort as Phoenix's hands nervously tightened on the bar and his breath quickened in anticipation and fear.

He laughed nervously. "It's awfully _high_ isn't it?"

 _Click click click_.

He tried not to think about what happened when they reached the top. _Click click click_. Suddenly, he was full of doubts about his own _sanity_.

 _Why_ did _you let them convince you this was a good idea, Phoenix?! Oh right, you didn't want to get slapped by Pearl and wanted to make Maya happy – even if this means throwing up all over her as a side effect! Surely there was some other way to appease her?! Gah! I'm strapped in too tight to jump out even if I could... it is too late to turn back now…_

 _Click click click_. He looked around to distract himself, and for a moment he could see an entire kingdom of laughter and food and swooping machinery, then... _Click, click whoosh_!

He gulped.

There was nowhere to go but _down_.

Maya heard the creaking of the cart moving and with that everyone started screaming as the cart raced and raced. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't manage to keep them closed – what a _rush_!

The exhilarated joy on Maya's face almost made his inevitable nausea worth it.

After it was all over, she got out with a stumble, completely loopy from the ride, and started walking out and bumping into Phoenix with each step, who grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't bump into any walls.

"That was so awesome!" She screamed, making the people who surrounded her jump. "It was _epic_!"

By some miracle, the now _greener than Kermit the Frog_ defense attorney had managed to make it through the entire ride without projectile vomiting on himself or on Maya. However, the minute they made it down the ramp, he violently heaved, for a good three minutes, the entire remains of both breakfast and lunch into the begonias planted by the ride entrance, while the unfazed Pearl sympathetically patted him on the hand.

"It's OK, Mr. Nick," she said soothingly. "I think that's some sort of fertilizer for the flowers anyway… You did what you had to do to make your Special Someone happy! And at least Mystic Maya is smiling now!"

"Is she?" Phoenix asked weakly, gratefully taking a huge gulp of the blueberry pie milkshake Pearl gave him to wash the disgusting taste out of his mouth. "That's good…um…where did she go?"

Maya was already several hundred yards away from the two and was excitedly bouncing on her heels before a dress up portrait studio in the Wild, Wild West section.

"Hey check this out! We can dress up as cowboy and cowgirls!" Maya animatedly made a motion of swinging a lasso over her head. "They even have a fake straw-stuffed pony that Pearly can sit on! Yee-haw!"

"Maya I am not spending $50 just so you can wear some ridiculous cowboy hat!" Phoenix stated firmly, already loathing the _completely undignified image_ he would make wearing the "one size fits all" _ass-less chaps_ , which the overly eager teenage girl working at the booth was already insisting would fit perfectly over his blue suit pants.

"We have several other themes if you don't want to do Western," the photographer offered. "We can do Disney themes too - the little one here would make the most adorable Tinkerbell, and your girlfriend could be Wendy, while you could be Peter Pan… It's up to you whether or not you want to wear the hose that comes with his outfit though, because I've been told the wool makes your legs itch…although you could always be Captain Hook…"

"That sounds so cool, huh Nick?" Not even bothering to correct the girl about her assumption of their status, Maya's eyes lit up. "How about doing Disney?"

"How about _no_?" Phoenix crossed his arms over his chest. "Maya, I'm supposed to be a _lawyer_ and we're in a public place where _anyone_ could spot us! I _refuse_ to be seen wearing peekaboo _leather as-_ " he cast a quick glance at Pearl and cleared his throat. "Er, leather _anything_ – never mind any sort of _lederhosen!_ "

"Not _lederhosen_!" The girl corrected helpfully. " _Hose_ – like pantyhose. But you know, for _men_. More like _tights_ , really!"

 _You're not helping at all, lady!_ Phoenix thought in aggravation, trying to ignore Maya's pouty lip and the death glare Pearl was shooting him for his recalcitrance.

"Forget the hose!" He snapped. "I also refuse to wear any sort of phony hook on my hand!"

"Mr. Nick you're being a very bad Special Someone!" Pearl stamped her little foot.

"I'll do _two_ prints for the price of one and knock $10 off the price – so that will be two 8 x 10 images for just $40!" The girl said quickly, trying to appease the murderous looking little girl. "We have tons of costumes to choose from! Um, there's Aladdin and Jasmine and the Genie…." She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Aha! How about the new _Steel Samurai_ and _Pink Princess_?"

"That would be _amazeballs_!" Maya was positively giddy. "Did you know I inspired the creation of that show? The Pink Princess I mean! She was designed after _me_!"

"I can totally see it! And your daughter is tiny enough to fit into the oversized carriage and be The Bronze Baby!"

"Come on Nick!" Maya turned on the puppy-dog eyes towards the unsmiling attorney. "Please be my Steel Samurai!"

Phoenix groaned inwardly, knowing when he'd been bested.

"You may have to hold the headpiece under your arm like a helmet, Sir…" The girl was eyeing him critically as she held the costume head part against Phoenix's skull. "I'm not sure if this will fit over your spikes…"

Five minutes later, the trio was suited up in their costumes while the photographer merrily took multiple shots of "the adorable little family" with Pearl was barking at Phoenix to "put his arm around the Pink Princess and hold her close, Mr. Nick! She's supposed to be your _wife_ that you _love_!"

Phoenix sighed, and wrapped an arm around Maya's metal-armor suited shoulder, flashing a pained smile of mortification at the camera's blinding flash, desperately wishing the helmet _had_ fit his head so he could hide from the group of giggling teens who happened to walk by at that moment, although the genuine gleeful smiles on both Maya and Pearl's faces – even with _a fresh candy pacifier_ in her mouth! – almost atoned for his humiliation.

And that was how Phoenix Wright ended up _literally_ playing the role of Maya's hero, The Steel Samurai, forever immortalized on printed film.

* * *

The attorney was feeling a little bit light in the head from his upchucking incident….as well as _light in the pants –_ _ **wallet wise**_ _! –_ after the photo shenanigans, but Cupid from hell, Pearl Fey wasn't quite done torturing him yet.

"Look! There's the Tunnel of Love ride!" The little girl squealed excitedly, clasping her hands to her cheeks and going all starry-eyed. "You guys should go on _there_ next! It's a little boat that goes through a dark tunnel – so _romantic_!"

As usual, Pearl was as subtle as a Mack truck. Even Maya was blushing at this.

"Pearly, we went on the roller coaster because it was only thirty seconds and the nice man there said he was going to keep an eye on you," she explained guardedly, not even looking at Phoenix, whose face was as red as hers. "But this ride seems to be quite a bit longer, and from what I can see, these boats only seat _two_ people…"

"That's fine, Mystic Maya!" Pearl was completely undaunted. "I can wait outside until you lovebirds are done the ride!"

 _This kid is going to ensure that I die of embarrassment before the day is done!_ Phoenix thought in disbelief. _Assuming the food and the rides don't kill me first…_

"No, Pearly," Maya said firmly, looking relieved to have found an excuse. "I don't want to leave you alone for that long - you're just a little girl and that would be very irresponsible of me! After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you while we're on the ride – it's very crowded here and we might lose you…"

"Nick! Maya! Pearly! Fancy seeing _you_ here!"

The trio turned around and saw none other than Larry Butz, in pink monkey sweater, floppy beret artist glory, seated at a small booth, with an array of paints around him, right in front of the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Larry, hi." Phoenix flashed a genuine smile in his old friend's direction, for once grateful for the other man's customary ill-timed interruption. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a world art tour scheduled?"

"Not until next month!" Larry replied cheerfully, coming up and playfully tapping Pearl on the nose. "I'm honing my artist skills doing face painting for the kids! I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma! Never fear, the Butz is here! I can totally watch the little cutie pie while you two go on the love ride!"

Phoenix and Maya flashed the artist a sickly grin, frantically wracking their brains for an excuse to get out of this, but finding none.

"Can you paint _my_ face too, Mr. Larry?" Pearl asked eagerly, already climbing onto the stool at the booth.

"Whatever you want!" Larry grinned, flashing a wink and thumbs up to Phoenix and Maya. "And for you, little lady – no charge!"

"Well, um, thanks then, Larry." Phoenix shuffled his feet. "I guess we'll meet you guys here after the ride?"

"Sure thing! Have fun!"

As the two headed towards the ride, Phoenix couldn't help but feel some sort of unspoken pressure was on him to make _some_ sort of move, given the romantic setting and the cheesy love songs blaring throughout the ride – and he wasn't sure he was _ready_ for that just yet!

He could already see a young couple already _making out like bandits_ the moment they got into their boat, while the strains of Elvis Presley's "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" played from within the tunnel.

 _Oh jeez! Yeah, there's no pressure here at all! I can't believe those two are already sucking face like that with a bunch of kids around_!

"Check out those two!" He joked to Maya as he settled himself into their makeshift gondola. "They must be _scuba divers_ – I have yet to see them come up for air!"

Instead of making a wisecracking jibe, Maya let out what could only be described as a wistful sigh.

"I think it's kind of sweet, actually. To be so in love that you don't care who sees it. I'm really sorry Pearly forced you to come on here with me Nick." She looked down at her lap, her cheeks still pink. "I guess she's stuck on this idea of us being special someone's up until the very end! I – I can tell you didn't really want to be here."

 _Good grief!_ Phoenix stared at Maya in disbelief, reflexively putting his hand to his jacket pocket to see if his token of affection was still there – it was. _What can I possibly say in response to that to the woman of my dreams – who has no idea that the reason I was so hesitant about this is because I'm a_ _ **chicken shit**_ _who has no idea how she feels about me - and_ _ **not**_ _because I dread the idea of being alone in the dark with her?!_

"It's not that I don't want to be here with _you_ , Maya!" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he felt the boat beginning to pull them along in the water, while the background music changed to "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. "It just seems so forced and contrived – being on a dilapidated old creaky boat with cheesy tunes playing in the background, all pretty much _coercing_ you to be in the mood, you know?"

"You know what _your_ problem is Nick?" Maya puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are _a complete cynic_ without a romantic bone in his body!"

"That is _nowhere near_ true!" Phoenix was taken aback by the charge. He had never thought of himself as the _nonromantic_ sort. At the very least he was _gushy_ – how else could he possibly explain his willingness to wear that _hideous pink sweater_ Iris had made him back in college?!

 _Well, perhaps that should be chalked under_ _ **sentimental fool**_ _or_ _ **temporary insanity**_ _rather than romantic…_

"I am _plenty_ romantic! How can you possibly say otherwise?" He demanded. "I'm just not _schmaltzy_ , that's all!"

They were now in the dark, with only a thin ray of sunlight streaming from behind them.

"How can you say it would be _schmaltzy_ to be somewhat swayed by _this_ music?" The background music was now playing "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers. "I could be sitting in this ride right now with _a stuffed animal_ and still feel _some_ stirrings in my heart!"

"Maya are you seriously angry with me right now?" Tentatively, Phoenix reached over and placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry if I said something that made you think I wasn't enjoying being here with you. I really am. In fact, there is absolutely no other place I'd rather be, and no other person in the world I would want to be tugged around on a rickety boat with while listening to corny love songs with, than you."

"Really Nick?" Her voice softened then as the boat went through another passageway, this one heart-shaped with twinkling red and pink lights. "You mean that?"

"I really do." He swallowed nervously. "This is our last day together until God knows when, and up until now, you were smiling, which is all of ever wanted to see you do. Seeing you happy, knowing that I've had anything to do with it, is the greatest feeling in the world."

"That's _so sweet_!" Maya was completely starry-eyed and she was clasping her hands to her chest, all but swooning now. "Oh my gosh, I can't _believe_ it!"

Surprised by her reaction but encouraged slightly, Phoenix continued and leaned closer.

"Believe it. In fact, there's something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time now…"

"Nick! It's too adorable for words!"

The spirit medium was officially _cooing_ now, which confused him somewhat. Maya could be enthusiastic and effusive more than any woman he'd ever known, but she had never been the _squeeing_ , _girly_ type!

"Um, OK. Like I was saying…"

" _Nick_!" Maya pointed at something just overhead. "Just _look_ at them! Right above you!"

"What?!" Glancing upward, Phoenix saw two small black and white birds hovering directly over him, their tiny wings fluttering madly as they happily chirped.

"They're lovebirds!" Maya was positively giddy. "We're in The Tunnel of Love and you _literally_ have _lovebirds_ hovering over your head out of all the other couples in here! It's _so cute_! Just like a real-life Disney cartoon!"

Just then, one of the birds swooped down and began pecking away at the gold defense attorney badge pinned on the lapel of his suit jacket.

" _Ngh_!" He instinctively drew back. "What the _hell_?!"

"Oh wait – silly me! Those aren't _lovebirds_!" Maya giggled as the persistent bird continued to tap at Phoenix's badge. "Those are _Magpies_! They're attracted to gleaming objects! Awe! He must like your badge because it's so bright and shiny!"

"It better be! I just polished it!" Phoenix reflexively tried to swat at the annoying little thing. "Shoo! Go away!"

"Nick you big bully!" Maya clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks. "Go pick on something your own size! You almost hit him!"

" _He's_ the one picking at _me_!" Phoenix once again tried to shoo the bird away, this time more gently. "I don't see _you_ helping me out at all!"

"He can't help it! It's _your_ fault! Who told you to wear your business suit, never mind your _badge,_ to an _amusement park_?!"

"You never know when people might need a defense attorney! How _else_ am I supposed to identify myself as one?!" Thoroughly irritated now, Phoenix yanked off the badge, and the disgruntled bird and his partner fluttered off at last. He stonily met Maya's laughing eyes. " _Thanks_ for the support there, Maya!"

"What _is_ it with you and animals Nick?" Maya's tone was no longer chastising, and she doubled over with laughter. "First pigeons pecking at your head – undoubtedly thinking your spikes were prime nesting ground…."

"Easy on the hair jokes there! And don't try to rewrite history! Those _flying rodents_ were attracted to the bird seeds that freak Victor Kudo was pelting me with at the time!"

Maya ignored his outburst and laughingly continued ticking off on her fingers.

"Then, on our trip to England, little Constantine in Labyrinthia kept trying to make you part of his regularly scheduled diet…"

"Oh, you're just _hilarious_ aren't you?" Phoenix muttered darkly, severely displeased at the reminder of Barnham's dog and his _deceptively_ sharp teeth.

"And now the magpies!" Maya couldn't stop laughing. "That's three strikes, Nick! I'd say you're out!"

"Grr! Give it a rest, Maya!" Any romantic inklings Phoenix had had toward his assistant were completely vanquished by now!

"It's a miracle that Polly the parrot allowed you to cross-examine her without attacking you, too!"

"Gee is it any wonder _why_ you've never been privy to my romantic side?!"

And that was Phoenix Wright's not-so-loving experience in the tunnel of love with Maya Fey.

* * *

When they came out they found a beaming Larry and Pearl waiting outside the exit for them. The spirit medium's adorable face had been artfully decorated to resemble a cat, complete with little black whiskers and even a tiny heart on her cheek. The defense attorney had to admit his friend's art skills were much better than he had anticipated and said as much before thanking the artist and whisking the girls off for their next adventure.

"Mr. Nick, look over there!" Pearl pointed to a young girl, not much older than her own age, happily staggering away with her father from the Test Your Strength game, carrying an enormous Blue Badger doll that was nearly the same size as she was. "Why don't you go over there and win a trophy for Mystic Maya?"

"Um…" Phoenix looked dubiously at the contraption, where if you pounded hard enough with the attached rubber mallet, and had the meter light hit the bell over top, you won a prize, the size depending on how high up on the strength scale you measured. "Sure, why not?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little souvenir from today!" Maya agreed happily. "Let's go!"

"Step right up!" The gamekeeper was shouting at the crowds. "Show off your strength and win your pretty lady a prize!" He grinned at the blue attorney, then winked at Pearl and Maya. "Think he's got what it takes?"

"You _bet_ he does!" Pearl crowed. "Mr. Nick here could do _anything_ for Mystic Maya!"

The flustered defense attorney quickly handed over his money and looked up at the levels, which read from bottom to top: _Supermouse, Panty Waste, Creampuff, Sissy, Ladies, Hepcat, Popeye, Samson,_ and _Superman._

"Go, Nick!" Maya cheered as he grabbed the mallet and swung with all his might.

Four efforts, and an obscene amount of money later, the sweaty and red-faced defense attorney was disgruntled to see that despite his most Herculean efforts, his personal worst was _Ladies_ and he couldn't manage to get past _Hepcat_ \- although his last effort had _nearly_ gotten him to _Popeye_ level.

"Good try, Mr. Nick," Pearl offered encouragingly, although her disappointment in his failed manly efforts was impossible to disguise.

"This thing is _rigged_!" Phoenix glowered, stretching out his sore arms. "There is _no way_ _any_ _ **man**_ is meant to reach _Superman_ level!"

"Let me try, you big _Sissy_!" Without warning, Maya reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. "It's going to take a _woman_ to show you how it's done!"

" _Hey_!"

"One more try, Mister," Maya informed the operator. " _I'm_ going to win the biggest prize you've got! _Take that_!"

With almost superhuman force, the petite spirit medium swung down with the mallet, ringing the bell with a loud clang as it hit Superman level, earning a whoop of laughter from the surrounding crowd and a hearty congratulations from the gamekeeper.

 _How the_ _ **hell**_ _did she just do that?_ _Is this what an all burger diet can do for you, even though the only exercise I've seen her do is lifting a fork to her mouth?!_ Phoenix felt his stomach drop, along with the remains of his self-esteem. _Maybe there were some strengtheners added to the Threesome Burger she just consumed?_

"Congratulations, Miss!" The worker smilingly handed Pearl a nearly life-sized blue badger. "Looks like it's pretty obvious _who wears the pants_ in _this_ relationship!"

 _Wow, that wasn't emasculating at all!_ Phoenix screamed mentally, trying to ignore the snickers from the onlookers as Pearl waddled away clutching the doll, with Maya promising her cousin an equally big one at the next game they played. _Remind me never to challenge this girl to an arm wrestling match…_

"Maybe you can try to show your _aiming skills_ at the ball toss into milk cans game, Mr. Nick," Pearl suggested kindly, noticing the crestfallen expression on his face. "I don't think that the balls are too heavy…"

"Thanks, Pearls." His face flamed. "I think I'll manage!"

They approached the next game, where the object was simply to throw the ball into the hole of the brightly painted milk cans in order to win a prize. The softballs were actually painted black with little ridges on them.

"How cool is this?" Maya grabbed a ball out of Phoenix's hand as he paid for a round of them. "They're painted to look like little grenades!"

Despite the aptly fitting _Grenade_ playing in the background at the Launch a Grenade game booth, Phoenix found he couldn't get more than two balls in a row into the targeted area, which was _beyond maddening_ since three were required to win the big prize. $35 later, he was _still_ trying. It certainly didn't help that Maya had valiantly offered to give the enormous Blue Badger to Pearl, which meant he was actually trying to win this prize for _her_ instead of her less-mocking little cousin!

"They should have played _this_ song in the Tunnel of Love," Maya remarked as Phoenix grabbed another ball. "Bruno Mars really knows how to tug your heartstrings!"

"You've got to be kidding me, Maya!" Phoenix stared at her dubiously. "How is a man willing to be _blown up to smithereens_ just so the girl he likes will like him back, in _any_ way, shape or form, considered to be _romantic_?"

"You just never _get_ it, do you, Nick?" Maya puffed out her cheeks. "I _understand_ that nobody _asked_ Bruno to _catch a grenade_ to prove his love - but it's the fact that he is _willing_ to do _anything_ and _whatever it takes_ for the sake of the girl he _loves_ that makes this song so touching!"

"You say _touching_ , I say _distracting_!" Phoenix scowled. "How am I supposed to concentrate with that _ridiculous song_ playing over and over again?"

"Excuses, excuses!" Maya shoved her way in front of him just then, and with rapid-fire succession, sank all three balls right into the milk cans, then took a dramatic bow at the smattering of applause of the visitors around her who had witnessed her triumph and Phoenix's shame – yet _again_!

The morning went on in exactly the same fashion, with the determined lawyer desperately trying to win a prize for Maya at every single game from Whac-a-Mole to the Shooting Range, and either failing miserably or coming _thisclose_ to victory, only to have his assistant take over and just wind up winning the prize _herself_!

Feeling completely dejected, the forlorn blue attorney miserably hauled the nearly overflowing armload collection of stuffed animals as he followed the cousins around the park, wondering how this day could possibly get any worse. Well for him, anyway. Maya seemed happy, so he supposed that was all that mattered.

Still, it seemed ever since the photo booth, when he'd dressed up as _The Steel Samurai_ , all he'd been doing was steadily declining in Maya's eyes – from _hero_ to _zero_!

And that was how Phoenix Wright nearly went broke playing amusement park games at Gatewater Land.

* * *

This seemingly endless day went on, with Phoenix shelling out the dollars for whatever the Fey girls desired, none of which thankfully included any more crazy rides in the least – Ferris wheels and Merry-go-Rounds he could handle, no problem! He even got to enjoy his one moment of masculinity as both girls clung to him in terror when they entered The Haunted House and was starting to think that things were looking up now when Maya suddenly spotted the rowboat ride.

"Check it out, Nick! Let's all go on!" Maya shook his arm, nearly spilling his armload of stuffed animals to the ground. "It'll be so fun!"

"Sure thing." Phoenix was looking forward to giving his arms a break on a relaxing boat ride since they already felt like cooked spaghetti – who'd have known an army of stuffed dolls could be so heavy? Of course, the Pink Badger that Maya had _won for herself_ at the Ring Toss rivaled the one Pearl was carrying in size! He could barely see the ground in front of him!

His spirits sank when they reached the boat and saw it only had _one set of oars_! Seeing as how Pearl was too little to manage the weight of all three of them, and in spite of her macho display at the strength booth, Maya's sole physical activity consisted of _flushing the toilet_ , he knew _who_ was going to get stuck doing the all rowing for the three of them!

 _Well, at least today's trip will be an exercise in building my_ _ **muscles**_ _, if not my confidence…_

With Pearl lovingly clutching her blue badger doll, and the rest of the trophies safely sitting in the bottom of the boat, Phoenix set off on rowing through the body of water that surrounded the park, finding himself beginning at last to relax. Pearl's eyes were lit up like stars as she gazed at the scenery, and at one point, Maya let out a blissful sigh and briefly rested her head on his shoulder, looking more at peace than he'd seen her look since the whole nightmare at Hazakura Temple.

Everything was going swimmingly until two unexpected things happened at the same time.

"Look, there's Mr. Eh-ji-worth!" Pearl frantically waved to the magenta-clad prosecutor, who was standing next to a pretty, ebony-haired teenage girl with a key in her ponytail. "Over there on the bridge! Yoo-hoo! I don't think he sees us though!" The little girl began leaning dangerously close to the edge of the boat, nearly tipping it over with her zeal.

"Pearly! _Don't_!" Maya cried in alarm.

At this exact moment, a magpie bird fluttered overhead, and zeroed in on Phoenix's reattached attorney's badge, making a move to swoop in on it.

"Will you _scat_ already!" Rising up on his knees, Phoenix swatted at the bird, uncaring if Maya called PETA on him this time, the additional motion causing the boat to begin rocking even more dangerously.

"Ack! I'm falling!" Pearl screamed in horror, her eyes widened in fright.

" _Pearls_!" He gave up on fighting the fiendish bird and reached behind him, swiftly pulling the young girl back into the boat and to safety, just as the disgruntled avian flew off – but not before leaving a certain _nasty parting gift_ in its wake – right on top of his head!

"Ugh! That dang bird just plopped in my hair!" Phoenix shouted. "I'll bet you anything it was the _same_ jerk one from the tunnel ride!"

Maya couldn't stop giggling maniacally, even as she fumbled into her purse to hand him a tissue.

"You know Nick, in some cultures they say that if a bird uses you as its bathroom, it's a sign of _good fortune_ …" She stood up, as she was too short to reach the top of his head sitting down. She was momentarily oblivious about the precarious stabilization of the boat, which immediately began teetering again, disregarding the fact that Phoenix was still on his knees. "Maybe this was a sign of your _luck doing a turnabout_?"

"Maya – no!" He began to wobble. "Stay back at your side! Don't…!"

It was too late. There was a large splash as the defense attorney went overboard, right into the cold water.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl shouted, peering down at the drenched, spluttering attorney. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pearls!" He muttered grumpily, grateful that the river was only waist deep. "Thanks for being concerned for my safety!"

Maya was too busy clutching her sides and laughing to inquire about his well-being.

"It's all good, Pearly!" She gasped between giggles. "He needed to wash the bird poop out of his hair anyway!"

"Hardy-har-har!" Phoenix grumbled, ducking his head back into the water to do just that. "How about you pass me that oar and help me get back in the boat, Maya?"

"Yeah, yeah, forget the oar, just give me your hand, you clumsy clod!" Maya snickered, unwinding her purse strap from her neck and setting it down in the boat then stretching out her arm. In doing so, she missed the devious glint in her friend's eye.

 _Clumsy clod she said?_ He thought evilly. _Let's see how she likes_ _ **these apples**_ _!_

Phoenix reached up to take Maya's hand, gripping it firmly before giving a sharp tug, hauling the shrieking, unsuspecting spirit medium right into the water beside him.

"Gack!" Maya spat up water as she resurfaced. "This water is _freezing_!"

"I thought you were used to cold water from all your waterfall training?" Phoenix quipped, his irritation completely vanished now, replaced by mirth as he saw her indignant expression.

"Phoenix Wright you did that on purpose!"

"Sorry, Maya," he deadpanned. "I thought given your _Superman strength_ you'd be able to pull me up with no troubles at all!"

"Why I oughta –"

"Will you two stop arguing!" Pearl yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "This is _our last day_ together, so let's enjoy it! You're _both_ wet, and you _both_ look _equally silly_! Neither one of you is made of _sugar_ so it's not as though you're going to _melt_!"

Phoenix and Maya stared in shock at the little girl, then looked at one another and cracked up, finally realizing the lunacy the situation.

"She's right, you know!" He chuckled, softly brushing the long, soaked strands falling into Maya's eyes back from her face. "You do realize that something as ludicrous as this could only happen to _us_ , right?"

"Oh, Nick!" Maya giggled, gently wiping the water away from his forehead. "I guess I deserved that after all, busting your chops all day like I've been doing! I'm sorry! I've tried to keep things the way they've always been, joking around and teasing you the way I've always done because if I focus too hard on the fact that this is _truly_ is _our last day together_ … I – I…" Her voice began to tremble as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry," he whispered, momentarily forgetting Pearl's presence in the boat. "Please don't cry, Maya. A part of me dies inside whenever you do. We still have the rest of today…and it's not as though you and Pearls aren't going to keep in touch, right?"

"Of course we will!" Maya wrapped her drenched arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'll call you, and I'll get the Internet installed in Kurain so I can email you, and will come down and visit you every weekend…I _promise_!"

Neither one of them noticed Pearl clutching her cheeks and staring adoringly at the two most important people in her life from the boat. As far as _she_ was concerned, despite Phoenix's bumbling antics which had somewhat thwarted her every matchmaking attempt, Operation Gatewater Land had been at least a partial success – even if in the end, things had ended up _all wet_!

After all, wasn't there a saying that couples that got _soaked_ together, _stayed_ together?

* * *

 _ **Pearl Fey and Maya Fey**_  
 _Train Station_  
March 14, 2019 5:15 AM

"I didn't think you would ever stop crying when you hugged Mr. Nick goodbye," Pearl informed her cousin as they continued waving out the window at Phoenix while the train slowly pulled away until he was gradually out of sight. "I'm sorry you're so sad again, Mystic Maya."

"I'm being such a doofus!" Maya wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. "I know I'm going to be seeing him again in a couple of weeks for a visit, but it just won't be the same as seeing him every day and waking up to see him at the breakfast table and going on investigations with him…"

"You really do love him, don't you Mystic Maya?" It was a statement, not a question.

At this point, Maya saw no point in refuting what the observant child obviously knew to be the truth, and nodded miserably.

"You know I do, Pearly," she admitted forlornly. "I always have."

"Then why were you being so mean to him at the park yesterday?" The little girl burst out, swatting Maya in the arm. "You kept making fun of him and laughing at him –that's not what girls are supposed to do when they like a boy!"

"That's just the way Nick and I are!" Maya protested, rubbing her shoulder where her surprisingly strong cousin had whacked her. "I wasn't trying to be mean! He knows I was kidding around!"

"You never know when to quit Mystic Maya!" Pearl lectured, waving her finger disapprovingly. "How was he supposed to know how you really feel if you keep calling him Old Man all the time?"

"Pearly, remember that _I_ love _him_ , _not_ vice versa," Maya reminded her tiredly. "Nick loves me as a friend, nothing more."

"You're being ridiculous!" Pearl declared. "He's your Special Someone, whether either one of you wants to admit it or not!"

"No, Pearly. If Nick loved me, after my life was in peril for the _third_ time, if you count the time we went to England together, he would have _told_ me by now." Maya laughed ruefully and shook her head. "At Hazakura Temple, it could just as easily been me that died, not just my mother. _Nothing_ makes you realize how much someone means to you until you nearly lose them."

 _I should know_ , she added silently. _When I was kidnapped by that maniac and thought I was going to die, my sole thoughts were of you, dear Pearly, and Nick. Because that's who really mattered to me in the end_

"Maybe he's afraid and is waiting for you to tell him how _you_ feel first!"

"Pearl Fey, believe me…" Maya swallowed back the tears once again threatening to fall. "If I thought for _one single moment_ that Phoenix Wright actually loved me, there was no way I'd have ever gotten on this train. I would've _run_ right out of this boxcar, and straight into his arms! I _still_ would if I could. If I thought that he wouldn't go sprinting in the opposite direction… I would run to him, right here right now, and never, ever look back."

* * *

 _ **Phoenix Wright**_  
 _Wright & Co. Law Offices  
_April 3, 2019, 9:45 AM

Phoenix sighed as he stared at the tiny jeweler's box sitting on his office desk.

 _I can't believe it!_ He buried his head in his hands. _Maya's_ _officially gone now, and I still haven't given her gift to her - and wasted my golden opportunity at Gatewater Land, otherwise known as A Series Of Unfortunate Events - to finally let her know how I feel about her! I don't know when I'm going to get another opportunity! I may have lost my last chance to let her know I love her! I truly_ _ **am**_ _the_ _ **biggest sissy**_ _on the face of God's green Earth!_

He pounded on his forehead with the heel of his palm.

 _Maybe I'm being too hard on myself – it's not like Maya moved to_ _ **China**_ _or something! It's not like I'm not going to see her again in just a fortnight since it_ _ **is**_ _going to be her milestone birthday and all…Birthday. Wait!_ _ **That's it!**_

Clenching his jaw determinedly, he fired off a quick email to first Dick and Maggey Gumshoe, then to Larry, outlining his game plan for Maya's birthday festivities.

Now he just had _one more person_ to add to the guest list, and if _he_ could make it, it would just be the cherry on the sundae, as Maya adored him nearly as much as Phoenix himself did.

* * *

 _ **Hey Edgeworth,**_

 _ **Maya's 21st birthday is on the 17th. Since it's a milestone year for her, I'm thinking of having a little party for her at The Borscht Bowl Club. I know this Interpol gig has you traveling all over the place, but on the off chance your work would allow you to come to LA with these two weeks notice – you know I've always been a last minute sort of guy – it'd be great to see you again. With Maya and Pearl both back in Kurain now, the old gang hasn't all been together since Gumshoe took us to that lousy French restaurant ran by that dude who looks like a lady – what was that freak's name again? Claurice Armstrong? Anyway, let me know if you can make it!**_

 _ **Best,  
Phoenix**_

* * *

He leaned back in his chair and smiled contentedly at the framed photo on his desk of himself as _The Steel Samurai_ with his favorite girls in the world, in all their Pink Princess and Bronze Baby glory.

 _Cost of one final outing to Gatewater Land, about a full paycheck. Cost of seeing that multi-million dollar smile on Maya Fey's face – priceless._

He deftly flipped open the velvet box, and lovingly ran his fingers over the exquisite, shiny heart-shaped gold pendant on a braided gold necklace lying within it. The pendant itself was actually a locket, with a picture of Mia on one side of it, and the other taken with Maya's camera phone as a selfie of herself, Phoenix and Pearl together, on the boat ride at Gatewater Land, right before they had both tumbled overboard!

He read the inscription he'd had engraved on the back and chuckled softly to himself.

 _ **I love you madly, without question or reason, and care naught if it's for a lifetime or a season.**_

And Maya thought he wasn't romantic.

 _Someday_ , Phoenix swore to himself. _Someday, hopefully soon… I'm going to find the guts to give you that locket, and finally tell you those words,_ _ **in person**_ _, Maya Fey._

 _ **The End**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Whitney Houston - Run To You-**_


End file.
